


lost in the woods

by TheHufflepuffTARDIS



Series: all i ever wanted (subject to change) [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bees, Camping, Toby Smith | Tubbo Loves Bees, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), minecraft worldbuilding is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHufflepuffTARDIS/pseuds/TheHufflepuffTARDIS
Summary: Tommy continues to make his way through the woods, with no real destination in sight.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: all i ever wanted (subject to change) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165496
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	lost in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> i can believe i just wrote around 2k words in one sitting
> 
> also, I suck at tagging, so tell me what I should add to the tags if you can think of any!

When Tommy woke up the next morning, the fire had long since died and cooled down, leaving the small cave even colder. Snow had also fallen sometime during the night, leaving a fresh dusting across the forest floor. Tommy was thankful for Wilbur’s foresight in having him pack their heavier winter gear, even though it would take up more space than they could afford. 

But still, the sharp, frozen wind seemed to cut into his face as he continued onwards. The chill filling his body, only became worse when he thought of his brother. They were meant to be taking this trek together. Tommy was supposed to find the rest of his family with his family. 

Despite how much he disliked Phil and Techno, and by extent, the castle, he longed to sit by the large fireplace in the palace with a warm mug of hot chocolate, wrapped in fur blankets. 

Nevertheless, Tommy persisted. Due to the location of the Empire, all three of them had rudimentary survival courses. Phil made sure of it. Always speaking of his time before the Empire, where he lived in a hardcore server, with no fame to his name, he had lived there for over five years before starting the Empire. 

It was a big thing or whatever. Tommy didn’t really understand but at least he knew how to fend mobs off and craft a few things. Like the compass he held, which seemed ready to break at almost any moment. It had likely gotten damaged when he hit the guard with his sack during his escape. 

Tommy followed it North as the sun rose to its highest point before stopping and taking out a loaf of bread from his inventory and eating it. There was no knowing how long he’d be away from civilization, so he had to be careful with how much he ate. Without only one mouth to feed, his rations would last a bit longer, however. 

So he walked. 

And walked.

And walked. 

His feet hurt. 

His knees hurt. 

His back hurt. 

He was cold. 

He was tired. 

But he had to continue. 

The sun lowering in the sky when he came across a clearing, ‘this seems like a good place to stop.’ There would be no protection from the wind or snow, so he cut down a tree, and used some of the bigger branches and some string from his bag to make some form of a lean-to, using some fabric that Wilbur had packed as a cover. Then, he took the smaller sticks and some wood to make a campfire. All that he was missing was some coal. 

He didn’t know how to find coal. 

He had flint and steel, but that would die out quickly, and Tommy needed a good fire. A warm fire. 

This wasn’t good. If only he had paid just a little bit more attention during those survival classes. Maybe… maybe Wilbur had written something down in his book about it.

‘Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!’ a canteen, filled with water, just like the one Tommy had. ‘Where is it?’ a small pouch of gold, and iron nuggets. “No, no, no, no, no!” potatoes, cloak, gloves, hat. “Where did you put the book, Tommy?! Where the fuck did you put it?!” the belongings of Wilbur’s bag were strewn across Tommy’s surroundings and he was almost entirely through his own bag before he found the small notebook. Tommy let out a sigh as he tried to calm his shaking hands. Whether they were shaking from the cold, or his panic, or a mix of the two, he was unsure.

Opening the book, Tommy saw Wilbur’s handwriting, almost textbook perfect, but with his little flair, where the letters would sometimes loop into each other because he wouldn’t pick his quill up off of the paper enough before moving onto the next letter or word. 

About three pages, in were a few notes, the top, in a larger font said ‘campsite checklist’  
Light up area with torches  
Beds and/or tents  
Build fire in the middle of the campsite  
Cook food if you have any  
(recipes are in the back of the book)

Then on the next page was a ‘how to gather materials’ list.  
Make tools  
Make a sword, pickaxe, and ax  
Find stone to mine  
Eventually, you will find coal. Get as much as you can

‘All right. That shouldn’t be too hard.’ 

It was too hard. Thankfully, there was an exposed part of a hill nearby with three blocks of coal ore. It took Tommy a while to mine, his hands began to hurt, and the dust from the coal seemed to seep into his lungs and cover his body. He used one piece to start the campfire, just as the sun was setting. Using the other two pieces and some of the leftover sticks, he made eight torches and did his best to stick them into the frozen ground of the clearing. 

After eating two potatoes, that he had almost burned in the fire, Tommy went to sleep.

He never really considered himself a light sleeper, but when a rustling was heard through the trees, Tommy was instantly awake. He wrapped Wilbur’s cloak tighter around himself as he stayed as still as he could, trying to assess the threat. Was it a skeleton? Or a zombie? 

No. The sun had risen just enough for them to be unable to survive. A creeper then? He had never actually seen one in person, but his family had apparently come across one during their travels to some other kingdom’s server. The resounding explosion left his ears ringing for a few hours after. 

He didn’t have much to defend himself with. Only the ax, sword, and pickaxe from last night. So it hopefully wasn’t a dangerous mob. He had seen a few cows and sheep yesterday, and he wouldn’t mind one of those. Especially if he could work up the courage to kill it for its meat. 

Oh, how he missed meat. He had been stuck with potatoes and bread for too long (it was only about a day). He longed for a nice, juicy steak or piece of mutton seasons just right. His mouth watered at the thought.

“Phoebe!” a voice cried out as the rustling continued. A boy, probably about Tommy’s age came running into the clearing. He had dark hair and wore a dark green cloak, with a brownish-grey fur lining the hood. He hadn’t noticed that someone was already in the clearing. 

Tommy stood as fast as he could, grabbing his wooden sword and standing as menacingly as he could. “Who the fuck is Phoebe?”

The boy stopped in his tracks, “You aren’t Phoebe.”

“No shit I’m not.”

“Well, will you help me find her?”

He didn’t really want to, but the boy looked like he knew his way around this part of the woods better than Tommy did, so he followed him. The two of them walked through the woods, shouting for Phoebe. Green Boy, as Tommy had decided to call him, was looking closer to the ground and near the few hearty flowers that had grown despite the cold and snow of this biome. 

“Why are you looking for a woman this early in the morning in the middle of the woods anyway?”

The boy stared at Tommy confused for a moment, “Phoebe isn’t a woman. She’s a bee. Phoebee. Get it? She’s part of the hive I get honey from.”

“Ooohh-kay then. I guess you know your way around this part of the wood then?”

“Nope. Not really. I’m just traveling. Bees have a good sense of direction though. So I was hoping to follow her out of the woods and to a flower field or something, so I could find a village better and get directions.”

“Where are you heading then?”

“I got an SMP whitelisting. So I’m heading there.” SMP’s were becoming more and more popular, which was bad news for the Antarctic empire. They were plots of land, sometimes, even full servers that were only accessible through whitelisting or by the admin, the person who created it. It was seen as kind of a big deal to be invited to an SMP, so how did a tiny kid, like the one before him get an invite? “What about you…?”

“Oh...uh...same.” 

“Pog! Dude! You got invited to Dream’s SMP as well?” Dream? He recognized the name from somewhere, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. 

Tommy laughed nervously, “Yeah...sure.”

They continued walking together, not really talking, the awkward tension in the air almost as strong as the winter winds whipping through the trees. 

“Hey uh…” the boy broke the silence. “You remind me of someone and I just realized you never told me your name. I’m Tubbo.”

“You don’t need to know my name.” He knew that the moment he revealed his name, Tubbo would probably freak out that he had been walking with a prince for the past hour and a half.

“Oh. Uh...ok. What can I call you then? I can’t just refer to you as Tall Boy forever,”

“You can refer to me as ‘Big Man’ only,” said Tommy as he stood up just a little bit straighter. 

“Okay then.” the silence continued. 

______________

A few hours later, the two of them came across something too small to be called a cave, but too big to call a hole. They both agreed that they would stop early and spend the rest of the day and the night there. Tubbo and Tommy divided up the work and quickly set up camp. 

The sun had set and the flames of the campfire were still going strong. Tubbo had pulled out some raw beef from his pack and cooked it over the fire. Tommy shared some of his bread with Tubbo and they both ate their fill. After restocking the fire, they headed for their tents. 

“Hey,”

“Yeah Tubbo?”

“Please know that you totally don’t need to answer this and I really don’t care about it but…”

“Just spit it out Tubbo.”

“I think I realized who you remind me of.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah...that prince, uh...what’s his name?... Tommy, innit?”

“And what about it?” There was no denying it now that he knew.

“Nothing! Nothing. I had heard that one of the princes disappeared or something. No one really knew why or to where.”  
“Ok, what are you going to do now that you’ve found me? Turn me in for the reward they probably set?”

“No! Of course not! I found it weird that they didn’t send for much of a search and from what I heard, there was no ransom or return posted”

‘Phil doesn’t even care enough to try and find me.’ “How did you know it was me?”

“The cloak for one thing. It has the royal crest, like, COVERING the back. And the fact that you basically had no clue how to set up camp, which almost every Common person knows how to do.”

“Now what?”

“What do you mean? I told you I wasn’t gonna turn you in .”

“I fucking know that. I mean, what do we do now? What’s the plan?”

“We should continue to the SMP, which don’t pretend that you got invited, we both know you weren’t. We’ll have to come up with a plan to get you in. And along the way, I’ll teach you survival basics.”

“What makes you think you know more than me?” Tubbo looked Tommy up and down twice pointedly,

“I think that’s pretty obvious.” Then he turned and closed his eyes, to sleep

“WHAT?! YOU BITCH! DON’T GO TO SLEEP THIS CONVERSATION ISN’T OVER!” Tubbo pretended to have already fallen asleep, but the tell-tale shaking of his body proved that he was listening and found Tommy’s anger amusing.

**Author's Note:**

> If the characters seem a little out of character, I'm sorry. :/
> 
> comments and kudos are always enjoyed. Thank you for reading!
> 
> now it is time to sleep because it is almost midnight and I can no longer process words.


End file.
